Un amour répulsif, une répulsion amoureuse
by gunblader121
Summary: Yuki et Kyô croient s'aimer, mais le nient à tour de rôle. shonenai Yukikyô... Une fic possédant deux fins différentes, à vous de choisir laquelle aimezvous le plus... préparez vos mouchoirs.
1. Regards et pensées

Un amour répulsif…une répulsion amoureuse… (shonen-ai léger)

Couple :.Kyo+Yuki

---

Ce ne fut point avec mécontentement que la cloche annonçant la fin des cours fut accueillit. Autant les enseignants que les élèves avaient hâte que la journée finisse tellement il faisait chaud. C'est lors des chaleurs comme celles-ci que Yuki, Kyô et Tohru rêvent de leurs journées sur la plage de la résidence d'été des Somà. Mais pour l'instant, ils profitaient au maximum de la légère brise les accompagnant vers la maison de Shiguré.

Yuki et Tohru marchaient devant, et Kyô les suivait de près. Les deux discutaient du souper tandis que le chat , lui, s'en balançait de ce qu'il allait manger …en autant que le met ne soit pas constitué de poireaux. Lui, admirait la nature environnante, il était d'humeur joyeuse cette journée. Tout allait bien dans la tête du félin jusqu'à ce qu'il se surprenne à avoir admiré la magnifique chevelure argentée de Yuki qui ballottait au vent, depuis déjà quelques minutes. Sse giflant intérieurement pour se réveiller, il décida de se joindre à la conversation :

-Kyô : Et puis, vous êtes vous décidés sur le choix du repas ?

-Tohru (le sourire et la voix jovials comme toujours) : J'hésite encore entre du poisson grillé ou des boulettes…

-Yuki (fier et amusé de couper Tohru) :… Aux poireaux !

-Kyô, accompagné de son air bête habituel : TOI, ON T'A PAS SONNÉ! (regagnant son calme) Mais, connaissant mon adoration pour les poireaux, vous avez choisi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tohru : Oui Kyô

Une autre petite brise effleura les cheveux de Yuki. Cette fois, le rouquin les contempla jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison de Shiguré. Ce fut l'escalier du devant de celle-ci qui tira de ses rêveries. Ne les ayant pas aperçu, étant dans ses songes, Kyô les heurta avec force. Il trébucha et se ramassa par terre, ce qui arracha un sourire à Yuki, s'étant retourné au bon moment pour admirer le spectacle. Le rat, tendant la main à son cousin, encore par terre, qui ne manqua pas de remarquer ces yeux d'améthystes brillant encore plus que d'habitude. Se giflant de nouveau (mentalement bien sûr ), il reprit son ton sec :

-Kyô : T'as aucune raison de rire de moi, sale rat, pousses-toi de mon chemin !

Yuki était d'humeur étonnamment clémente cette journée (car sinon il aurait tenté de l'attaquer). Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils aperçurent Shiguré se tenant dans l'entrée, un immense sourire au visage. Soit il les attendait, ou soit la remarquable et subtile entrée de Kyô les a trahis :

-Shiguré : Devinez donc qui vient de s'inviter à souper avec nous ce soir ?

Yuki s'attendait déjà au pire :

-Shiguré (prenant un ton joueur) : En voyant ton air désespéré, je comprends que tu as bel et bien deviné de qui je parlais mon cher Yuki…

À peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Ayamé fit son entrée fracassante (c'est le cas de le dire :P)…par la fenêtre.

-Ayamé (débordant de vie et d'énergie, comme à l'habitude): Bonjour à …

-Yuki (d'un ton sec) : T'es pas capable d'entrer dans un endroit normalement comme tout le monde ?

-Ayamé (aucunement contrarié par la remarque de son petit frère) : Ah, (soupir) petit frère, petit frère, petit frère, tu ne comprendras donc jamais que la normalité manque teeeeeeeeellemennnnnnt de style et d'originalité. Moi je suis différent ! Je pourrais aussi te donner des cours pour t'apprendre comment être comme moi…euh…plutôt pour me ressembler. Car personne ne peut être aussi stylisé que moi, je suis le plus, le plus fin, le plus…

-Yuki :C'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais mon potager m'appelle…à tantôt

Et il sortit par en arrière sans même se retourner

-Ayamé (encore dans le même élan) Oui ! Je pourrais même en faire une mission humanitaire. Bonne idée, donner des cours de style aux jeunes adolescents dans le besoin. Je viens de décider, c'est ma nouvelle vocation ! À partir de maintenant je… BAF !

-Kyô (fier de son coup…de pied ) : Ouais, à partir de maintenant tu vas aider Tohru à préparer le souper. Je suis sur qu'ELLE sera contente de profiter d'un cours de style…

-Tohru : Moi je serais ravie de profiter d'un de vos cours monsieur Ayamé

Et ils partirent, Elle, Ayamé et Shiguré dans la cuisine, laissant Kyô seul. Il décida, d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre avant le souper. Dès qu'il arriva dans sa chambre il s'étendit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. À peine les a-t-il fermé qu'il revit la scène de l'escalier, mais plutôt la partie où le sourire et les yeux de Yuki l'ont frappés. Il resplendissait, Kyô avait beau essayer de se changer les idées, mais une force l'attirait chez Yuki. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas le croire, mais une autre ne voulait que ça.

Le félin se mis à avoir chaud à force de penser à son cousin, se disant que c'est de la faute de l'uniforme d'école. Il décida donc de se changer pour revêtir son chandail moulant noir et son pantalon cargo beige. Voulant se nettoyer la tête de tout doute que la cause de cette chaleur pouvait être Yuki, il décida d'ouvrir la fênetre avant de se changer.

---

Yuki, quant à lui, dans son potager, se surprit à penser à son cousin. Il le revoyait, marchant, la chemise de son uniforme, ouverte, plaquée contre sa poitrine à cause de la chaleur. Depuis quelques semaines, Yuki voulait se rapprocher de Kyô, mais celui-ci le repoussait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il souhaitait ce rapprochement, mais ce dont il était sur, c'est qu'il le voulait.

Il était complètement dans ses rêveries lorsqu'il se fit tirer de celles-ci :

-Ayamé (chantant dans la maison…euhm…hurlant plutôt) : Bleuuuuuuuu, bleuuuuu, l'amour est bleuuuuuuuuu !

Yuki lâcha un regard désespéré en l'air, le faisant fixer une fenêtre du deuxième étage. Il vit Kyô y entrer arrêtant soudainement de fixer celle-ci de peur de croiser son regard. Lorsqu'il se re-retourna pour voir si son cousin l'avait aperçu, il se rendit compte qu'il avait plutôt ouvert la fenêtre et commençait à se changer. Il ne put détacher le regard des pectoraux musclés et des abdominaux bien formés du félin. Il profita donc de la vue qui lui était offerte.

Shiguré (venant de sortir la tête de la porte d'en arrière) : Arrête de mater les fenêtres des chambres, il n'y a aucune jolie fille qui se change à ce que je sache.

Ce qui eut pour effet un sursaut de la part de Yuki qui baissa la tête rapidement et de la part de Kyô qui enfila son chandail le plus près rapidement.

Shiguré : (du même ton rigoleur à l'habitude) Allez, viens manger sinon j'envoie ton frère venir te chercher (l'on peut entendre un petit rire de la part d'Ayamé) Kyô ! Le message vaut aussi pour toi !

---

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas bcp, mais ce n,est que le premier chapitre , les autres y seront dans pas longtemps. Envoyer moi vos comms par pitié, je voudrais savoir si je dois continuer ou si je dois me terrer dans mon trou pour ne plus jamais réapparaître


	2. Réflexions et intuitions

---

Quelques secondes après l'appel (plutôt la menace) de Shiguré, tout le petit monde de la maison étais à la table. Supposons que ce n'était que parce qu'ils avaient tous faim. En apercevant le souper, Kyô fut pris par une soudaine et forte envie de tous les engueuler, Tohru en particulier :

-Kyô (de son habituel air bête) : Pourquoi des poireaux ? Je t'avais pourtant dis que…

-Tohru : … que tu adorais ça, tu me l'as dit, «tu connais mon adoration pour les poireaux » (voir plus haut )

-Kyô (tout désemparé) : oui…mais…c'était du sarcasme, S-A-R-C-A-S-M-E !

-Tohru (déçue) : Et moi qui voulais te faire plaisir, j'avais préparé de la crème de poireaux en entrée, des boulettes de riz aux poireaux comme plat principal et comme dessert, des poireaux au chocolat (douteux )

-Kyô (frustré, tel à l'habitude) : Bon, bonne nuit à tous, moi je vais dans ma chambre !

En se levant, Kyô senti quelque chose sur sa cuisse, le faisant sursauter. Il se rendit compte que c'était la main de Yuki. La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de lui effleurer la nuque de quelques doigts. Ce n'est que rendu dans sa chambre qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Kyô (dans sa tête) : Quoi ! Que vient-il de se passer ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce stupide rat a toucher ma cuisse ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas envoyé valser à la place ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je semble l'apprécier ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? Je te rappelle mon vieux Kyô que tu lui a répondu en lui caressant la nuque (se parlant à lui même ) Pourquoi sui-je tant attiré par lui ? C'était incontrolable, mon désir le plus cher serait de l'envoyer au tapis, mais je n'aimerais que me sentir près de lui, de sentir son souffle dans mon cou et ses lèvres effleurer les mienne…woooo calmes-toi. Je te rappelle encore une fois mon vieux Kyô (il se parle encore ) que tu parle de ton rival en ce moment, celui a qui tu as juré de le battre. Mais…je ne sais plua quoi faire…quoi penser…l'aimer ou le détester…je…ne…sais…plus…

Il venait de s'endormir en marmonnant tout seul.

---

Yuki étais dans ses pensées, il était présent de corps mais aucunement d'esprit tandis que les autres mangeaient et parlaient bruyamment. Mais lui n'avait pas du tout touché au contenu de son assiette. Manger n'était pas une priorité en ce moment, c'était plutôt le «Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de toucher son sale chat qui lui sert de cousin ? Et pourquoi celui-ci lui avait répondu ? Pourquoi avait-il de besoin de sentir son odeur, de sentir son cœur battre ?

-Ayamé : mon petit Yukichou ( pauvre petit Yuki), il faudrait que tu mange un peu. Regarde, nous, nos assiettes sont vide tandis que tu n'as encore rien mangé. Serais-tu anorexique ? Il ne faut pas que tu te trouves gros (franchement Yuki souffre d'obésité ), viens dans mes bras que je te réconforte, mon petit frère adoré

Ayamé se lève et va faire un gros calin à son cher frère qui ne réagit même pas, au grand étonnement de Shiguré et Tohru

-Ayamé (tout ému) : Oh ! Mon petit Yukinounet (yrk, cela devient de plus en plus affreux,va te coucher Aya par pitié ) m'aime ! Comme je suis heureux ! La preuve : il ne m'a même pas frappé ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime aussi mon petit Yuki

-Yuki (ayant un peu repris ses esprits) : Bah là ! Faut pas rêver ! Tu voulais te faire frapper ? Tiens ! Ayamé reçu un violent coup de poing sur la tête)…Bon moi je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous !

---

Yuki était étendu sur son lit, il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer dans la journée. Dans le fond de son cœur résidait la certitude d'aimer Kyô, mais une voix lui chuchotait que c'était impossible.

-Yuki (dans sa tête) : Le chat avec le rat, franchement, il ne faudrait jamais qu'Akito l'apprenne. J'imagine sa réaction, il enfermerait Kyô jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et me ramènerait à la résidence des Soma, afin de vivre avec lui… Pourquoi est-ce que je parle comme si j'étais avec Kyô ? Ça n'arrivera jamais, il faut que j'arrête d'espérer. Mais pourquoi dont est-ce que j'espère ? Je parle en ce moment de ce stupide chat qui ne cherche qu'à me vaincre. Peut être que ce n'est qu'une ruse pour m'affaiblir et ensuite me vaincre. Dans le fond il sait que je l'aime et profite de la situation pour me battre…Il faut que j'arrête la paranoïa.

Le rat décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide question de se changer les idées. « C'est fou ce que l'eau froide peut faire à un esprit tourmenté » pensa Yuki. Il sortit de la douche, des gouttelettes perlant sur son torse et faisant leur chemin jusqu'à ses abdominaux pour ensuite se perdre plus bas… dans la serviette que Yuki avait enroulée autour de sa taille. (je vous ai bien eu bande de pervers/es ) Il se regarda dans le miroir et se demanda comment est-ce qu'un aussi bel adolescent que Kyô pourrait être attiré par lui. Lui étant frêle, pâle, et quelque peu effiminé. Tandis que Kyô, lui, était plus bâti, avec un petit teint bronzé qui lui va à ravir et possédant des cheveux magnifiques. Yuki lâcha un soupir voulant dire « Ah! Arrête de rêver », s'habilla et retourna dans sa chambre.

En marchant dans le corridor menant dans sa chambre, Yuki entendit Kyô ronfler, ce qui lui valu un sourire quelque peu moqueur .Il finit par ouvrir la porte de sa propre chambre et entra. Le rat connaissait bien sa chambre qui était, on peut bien le dire, très bien rangée donc il ne trouva pas nécessaire d'allumer la lumière pour se rendre à son lit. Yuki s'assit sur son lit avant de s'étendre. Il se releva aussitôt car il y avait une certaine déformation dans le matelas. Une déformation plus grande que lui avec beaucoup de cheveux.

Yuki bondit sur l'interrupteur de sa chambre , question de savoir qu'est-ce ou qui est-ce qui est dans son lit. Il prit aussi un tabouret au cas où il avait de besoin de se défendre. Dès que l'obscurité fut disparue, le rat pris son élan pour frapper ce qui était en dessous de ses couvertures à l'aide de son arme de destruction massive ( un tabouret). Il frappa tellement fort que le tabouret éclata en une bonne dizaine de morceaux. Étant à présent sur que ce qui était devant lui était bien assommé, il releva la couverture pour découvrir un Ayamé endormi (ou plutôt assommé ).

-Yuki (à lui-même) : J'y suis peut-être allé un peu trop fort… Ce n'est pas grave, il passera une bonne nuit de sommeil profond en tout cas. Il voulait peut-être se rapprocher de moi, mais se coucher dans mes couvertures n'était pas la bonne manière.

---

(Début POV Kyô)

Je me fit réveiller par quelqu'un qui cognait à ma porte, pourtant ce n'était pas encore le jour.

Kyô : C'est mieux d'être important, parce que je dormais moi

La porte s'ouvrit (une chance qu'il n'a pas de tabouret dans sa chambre lui ) et je vis un Yuki tout gêné. Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait, mais j'essayai de garder mon ton bête habituel.

Kyô : Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore sale rat ?

Yuki : Est-ce que je peux dormir dans ta chambre cette nuit ? Ce n'est pas que ça me tente beaucoup (menteur ) mais c'est que mon imbécile de frère est couché dans mon lit et c'est impossible de le réveiller (c'est sur, avec le coup qu'il s'est reçu ).

Je lâchai un faux soupir de mécontentement avant de dire

Kyô : Tu pouvais pas le sortir toi-même de la chambre par la fenêtre à la place de venir me reveiller ? Mais bon ok…juste pour ce soir.

Je savais bien que je voulais qu'il revienne demain et après-demain, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, mais je suis tellement certain que ce n'est pas réciproque et qu'il ne veut vraiment pas dormir avec moi pour la nuit.

Yuki : donc, où est-ce que je peux dormir ?

Kyô (feintant une certaine frustration) : Et tu crois dormir dans mon lit avec moi ?

Yuki : Je ne vois pas où je pourrais dormir dans ta chambre à part dans ton lit ?

Kyô : Bon, ok mais reste loin de moi.

Je le sentis se placer à côté de moi, je sentais même son odeur tout près de moi. J'étais couché sur le côté, lui montrant mon dos. Je ne souhaitais que son contact physique, j'espérais qu'il se rapproche plus de moi. Je voulais dormir tout près de lui et me réveiller avec ce rat à mes côtés… Sort de tes rêveries Kyo, tu sais très bien que cela ne se passera jamais de cette façon. C'est ton cousin le rat, celui que tu détestes. En résumé, je ne savais plus quoi faire ou quoi penser avec ce rat à moins d'un demi-mètre de moi.

Yuki (chuchotant) : Merci…Kyô…

(Fin POV Kyô)

(Début POV Yuki)

Ça y est, j'ai réussi ! Je suis à côté de mon cousin que j'adore, étendu dans les même couvertures que lui. J'aimerais tant l'enlacer, sentir sa chaleur de son corps sur le mien, caresser ses cheveux, goûter ses lèvres. Mais lui, ne m'aime pas, j'en suis sur. Kyô ne me laisse même pas l'approcher, sûrement à cause de cette histoire entre le chat et le rat. J'aurais tellement aimé que cette malédiction n'ait jamais existé, j'aurais peut-être pu avoir une chance avec celui que j'aime. Une larme glissa le long de ma joue, cela faisait si longtemps que j'avais le goût d'en pleurer. Je voulais qu'il me réconforte. Une autre larme suivit le chemin de la première, et puis une autre. Je me tournai de côté, de peur qu'il me voie sous cette forme faible. Nous étions maintenant dos à dos.

Je lâchai un petit sanglot, par mégarde. Je l'imagine déjà, me gueulant de sortir de sa chambre et me traitant de tous les noms, me blessant encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà…J'ai peur…peur de me faire détester par celui que j'aime…peur de me faire rejeter. Plusieurs larmes s'étaient frayé chacun un chemin sur ma joue depuis que j'étais entré dans sa chambre. Un autre sanglot s'était enfuit de mon cœur. Ça y est, je suis fini, cette fois il me sortira de sa chambre…. Il se retourne…je suis fini…Je suis sur qu'il se prépare pour me frapper. Je suis vaincu, il m'a battu, pour la première fois, il aura gagné. Il s'approche sûrement pour mieux pouvoir me pousser en dehors de son lit. Je sens à ce moment une main passer sur ma taille pour finir sur mon torse.

Kyô (d'une voix extrêmement calme que je ne reconnais pas) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yuki (pleurant en silence) : …

Kyô (cette fois chuchotant à mon oreille) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne vas pas ?

Yuki : C'est…toi…

Kyô : (encore plus près de moi) : Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Yuki : Je…je ne…mais…Kyô..je..t'aime…depuis toujours..je te porte…dans mon cœur.. terré au plus profond de moi…de peur…que tu me rejette.

Kyô ne bougea pas, il resta, le bras toujours sur mon torse. Il me répondit, après quelque minutes de silence interminables.

Kyô : …Moi…aussi…je t'aime…ma petite souris.

Il me tourna la tête, me forçant à le regarder. Il m'embrassa, tranquillement, sans brusquer les choses. Je goûte ses lèvres, je l'aime, il n'y a plus aucun doute la-dessus. Après je m'endormis dans ses bras musclés, le cœur encore en larmes.

----

Chapitre no2 fini, j'en suis fier c'est fou TT (larmes de joie)

Svp, besoin de vos comms encore une fois , pour voir si je dois continuer

Je vous aime tous, vous qui appréciront mais parcontre, gâre a vos tête les homophobes


	3. Restrictions et rejet

Voici ce que j'ai pondu pour le 3e chapitre

Si vous êtes homophobes, vous pouvez lire si vous le voulez, mais ne laisser aucun comm désobligeant car sinon je vous bat à la mort avec un balai

amusez-vous bien :)

--------

Ce fut Kyô qui se fit réveiller le premier par les premières lueurs du jour. Il sortit de ses songes le plus lentement possible. Il avait très bien dormi cette nuit et se demanda pourquoi. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta.

-Kyô (à lui-même) Hein quoi ? Je viens vraiment de dormir aux côtés de mon pire ennemi ?

(_ POV de Kyô)_

_Il était bel et bien dans mon lit, à quelques dizaine de centimètres de mon corps. Je me sentais tout heureux en même temps de sentir que je trahissais mes propres convictions. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me sentais même quelque peu coupable d'avoir été bête à son entrée dans ma chambre…franchement Kyô, depuis quand tu regrette une méchanceté bien placée à l'égard de ce sale rat ? Soudainement j'entendis un souffle saccadé, un sanglot étouffé. Serait-ce mon stupide cousin qui pleurait…par MA faute. Je me sentais tellement coupable, je…ne… voulais…pas. Je glissai ma main sur son torse pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas dans le creux de son oreille. Il me dit, tout apeuré « je… t'aime ». C'était l'invitation que j'attendais, l'appel de détresse que son cœur me lançait. Je l'embrassai en lui disant que je l'aimais aussi…_

_(fin POV Kyô)_

-Kyô (à lui-même encore une fois) : Je suis pourtant sur de l'aimer, mais pourquoi cette petite partie de moi m'empêche de le vivre pleinement ? Je me sens tiré de deux côtés. Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué.

Espérant que tout doute quittera sa tête et son cœur, il décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant de partir pour l'école. L'eau froide avait un effet miraculeux sur son esprit

Yuki se réveilla, son air de zombie l'accompagnait tel à l'habitude de chaque réveil. Il se remémora la scène d'hier soir et se dit que ce n'était possible.

-Yuki (à lui-même) : Ce n'est pas supposé m'arriver à moi ces choses. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'apprécie même pas, cela s'est passé seulement parce qu'il avait pitié de moi, qui pleurais. en silence.

Kyô entra dans sa chambre après sa douche froide. Il avait complètement oublié le fait qu'il n'était vêtu qu'un boxer pas très large. Yuki apprécia la vue qui lui était offerte (comme toute personne sensée aurait fait )

Kyô (reprenant son même air bête) : T'a un problème ? Retourne-toi et arrête de mater !

Yuki (ne se laissant pas faire) : Je ne te regardait pas, j'vois pas pourquoi je perdrais mon temps avec ça ! Merci pour ton hospitalité, sale chat. (et il sorti sans se retourner)

Kyô : Bon débarras !

Kyô venait de descendre les escaliers, vêtu de son uniforme d'école, et prenait la direction de la cuisine question de manger avant de partir pour l'école. Tohru était sorti d'avance car elle devait aller aider Arisa à réviser avant l'examen de la journée tandis que Shiguré était parti voir Hatori. Le rouquin s'assit à la table basse avec une des 2 assiettes que Tohru avait préparées pour lui et Yuki. Il commença à réfléchir tant qu'il n'aperçu pas son cousin s'asseoir à la table en face de lui pour manger.

(le prochain « dialogue » ne comporte que des pensées et des réflexions de nos deux personnages)

-Yuki : Pourquoi m'a-t-il parlé aussi bêtement tantôt ?

-Kyô : Pourquoi lui ai-je parlé aussi bêtement tantôt ?

-Yuki : Est-ce qu'il m'aime ?

-Kyô : Est-ce que je l'aime ?

-Yuki : Est-ce que MOI je l'aime ?

-Kyô : Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ?

-Yuki & Kyô : Oui je suis sur de l'aimer, je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec lui, je l'adore…mais…pourquoi cette petite partie de moi ne veut se taire ? C'est vrai que c'est mon rival mais…ah ! Je suis tellement jaloux de lui, j'aimerais être comme toi, avoir ton physique, ta personnalité…j'aime tout de toi…mais…je suis désolé…j'ai trop peur pour…l'accepter

Les deux se levèrent en même temps, prirent leurs choses pour l'école et partirent.

---

La journée fut une suite consécutive de cours dans lesquels nos deux amis étaient perdus dans leur réflexion et leurs rêveries, mais personne ne s'en était aperçu. La cloche signalant le dernier cours sonna et tous les élèves sortirent en même temps sauf Kyô et Yuki détestaient les foules, suivie de Tohru qui les accompagnait.

Tohru (tout en marchant) : Kyô, as-tu compris la leçon de biologie aujourd'hui ?

Kyô (tiré de ses rêverie et ne sachant pas qu'il y a eu de la biologie cette journée) : Tu me prend pour un professeur ?

Yuki : Moi je t'aiderai étant donné que ce stupide chat n'est même pas capable de suivre un seul cours au complet.

Tohru : Merci Yuki-chan.

Kyô : Comment oses-tu me rabaisser pour te remonter !

Yuki : Pour me remonter…t'es-tu regardé, je n'ai aucunement de besoin de me remonter

Kyô : Sale rat…

Et Kyô courut pour arriver à la maison de Shiguré, entra sans même porter attention au chien qu'il bouscula dans les escaliers, sa chambre comme destination. Il se changea et mis une tenue plus habituelle, veillant bien à ce qu'il n'y ait personne pour mater la fenêtre. Yuki rentra seul car Tohru avait décidé de passer la soirée chez Hana qui l'aidera avec sa biologie (comment éliminer Tohru d'une histoire en quelques leçons faciles loll )

Yuki (s'adressant à Shiguré) : Euh Shiguré !…Tohru ne sera pas là pour préparer le souper, elle est chez Hana pour réviser, donc il va falloir que tu appelle le traiteur.

Shiguré : Non non, je vais cuisiner… ça doit être facile pourtant

Yuki & Kyô (qui, de sa chambre, avait entendu et s'attendait au pire) : NON !

Kyô (descendant les escaliers) : Je vais préparer le souper, puisque personne n'est assez compétant pour le faire…(siffle entre ces dents) bande d'incapable

---

Le souper se déroula comme à chaque fois avant l'arrivée de Tohru. Shiguré sortait des perversités soit sur Yuki et Kyô, soit sur sa vie sexuelle laissant croire que Hatori ou Ayamé sont ses amants ou soit sur Tohru et ses amies. Et comme à l'habitude il se termina avec Shiguré qui se fit frapper par Kyô, s'en allant dans sa chambre question d'être seul. Yuki ne dit pas un mot du souper et laissa la vaisselle au chien qui la rangea l'on ne sait trop où. Le chat, ayant rejoint sa chambre attendait impatiemment que la nuit tombe pour aller scruter les étoiles sur le toit de la maison.. Le rat, tant qu'à lui, révisait pour l'examen du lendemain.

La nuit tomba, et le chat grimpa sur le toit, portant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, question de ne pas réveiller la maison entière. Du toit, la vue était magnifique, il y avait une ouverture parfaite dans les branchages pour admirer les étoiles. Le ciel était sombre et le temps était frais cette nuit. Kyô s'étendit et contempla la seule source de lumière qui lui restait.

-Kyô (à lui-même) : Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Si j'avoue que j'aime Yuki, Akito me l'enlèvera de force et m'enfermera à tout jamais. Mais en même temps, je ne peux me passer de lui, ça serait même plus facile de me passer d'eau et d'air que de me passer lui. Il est mon souffle de vie.

Juste au moment ou se dit ces derniers mots, une tête argentée et des yeux d'améthystes apparurent à côté de lui. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu tellement il était dans ses songes.

-Kyô : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, maudit rat ?

-Yuki : Je suis maintenant obligé de te demander la permission pour grimper sur le toit de NOTRE maison ?

(long silence d'une dizaine de minutes)

-Kyô : Je… m'excuse …je voulais pas être méchant avec toi

-Yuki : j'ai pas été mieux avec toi non plus

(autre long silence)

Yuki grelottait, il faisait plus frais que de coutume, de plus que sa chemise était très mince. Kyô le voyait grelotter et instinctivement il se glissa à côté de lui. Il avait peur…peur de ce qui allait lui arriver…peur de ce qui allait leur arriver. Il l'aimait mais savait en même temps qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, il le savait que trop bien. Il se fichait des convictions le concernant lui-même, mais il voulait protéger celui qu'il aimait. Il fini par se placer en arrière de lui, assis les jambes de chaque côté, et le pris par la taille pour s'appuyer le menton sur l'épaule de Yuki.

-Yuki : Je... t'aime…mon Kyô, je t'aime …plus…plus que tout, mais… en même temps… j'ai peur…peur de te perdre aux mains d'Akito qui n'attend que la bonne occasion pour t'enfermer, t'isoler, t'enterrer

En entendant ces mots, Kyô ressentit un frisson glacial lui traverser complètement le corps. Il ressera son étreinte et lui posa un baiser, d'une tendresse si rare, dans son cou. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille

-Kyô : Moi… aussi…j'ai si peur…peur de devoir… renoncer à ton amour pour ne pas te faire arracher par ses griffes.

Yuki se retourna et l'embrassa. Ce baiser reflétait tout l'amour qu'ils possédaient l'un pour l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent dans une grâce elfique, leur laissant se prouver à quel point ils s'aiment. Kyô réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever sa vie en l'aimant, que cela signifierait qu'il devait lui renoncer avant de le perdre à Akito. Il préférait ne pas s'attacher plutôt que de devoir le perdre lorsqu'il l'aimerait encore plus.

-Kyô : Non…(détachant son étreinte de Yuki)…non, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire perdre ta vie…non je ne veux pas…désolé…de t'avoir fait du mal…désolé d'être un jour apparu dans ta vie…oublie-moi, par pitié …(des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue, telles des gouttelettes de sang que son cœur rejetait par souffrance)…fait le pour toi au moins…bonne nuit Yuki…je t'aime ( ces dernier mot ne se firent pas entendre car il les cacha dans un sanglot).

Kyô s'enfuit du toit et retourna dans sa chambre, le cœur déchiré par ce qu »il venait de faire. Il venait de rejeter son amour…son souhait le plus cher… sa porte vers le bonheur… son espoir...son autre partie de lui. Il venait de le rejeter par peur de le perdre. Yuki de son côté pleurait recroquevillé, son visage dans ses genoux. Il pleurait…il l'aimait, mais comprenait le point de vue de Kyô. Con cœur le faisait souffrir, une douleur lui perçait le torse, des nœuds se formèrent dans ses entrailles. Il ne voulait pas accepter de perdre ce qu'il venait de gagner…l'amour de celui qu'il aimait.

La pluie se mêla à la partie donc Yuki décida finalement de se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre, question de tenter de trouver sommeil à quelque part dams sa tête que l'on venait de secouer. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, jamais il n'avait été aussi triste,…jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Il marchait vers la trappe où l'échelle qu'avait utilisé Kyô et lui au début de la soirée, était placée. À un pas de l'échelle Yuki glissa, la pluie ayant rendu le toit plutôt dangeureux. Le pauvre rat fit une chute de la hauteur de la maison, pour atterrir sur le dos, dans son potager. Il essaya, de bouger ses jambes pour se relever, mais celle-ci ne lui répondirent point, plus rien de lui répondait. Il s'endormait, dans son endroit secret, celui que personne ne connaissait vraiment l'identité. Cet endroit ressemblait étrangement à son cœur. Il avait froid. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie, qui fut sa seule sa seule amie, pendant qu'il s'endormait.

Yuki (d'une voix presque inaudible) : Je…t'aime…Kyô…Bonne…nuit…mon… chaton …….

---------------------

eh bien c'était cela, Jen ai eu les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant TT, c'est fou. C'est mon chapitre préféré à date.

vos comms sont TJR appréciés, à mois d'etre homophobes

le chap4 sera le dernier de cette fic , et ne vous inquietez pas, il ne tardera pas à paraitre !

Gunblader121


	4. Certitudes et regrets

voici le chapitre final de ma fic, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop emmerdés avec cette histoire. Amusez-vous bien

--------

Cette nuit fut sombre très sombre. Une toile noire, percée de plusieurs petite particule argentée, étoiles ressemblantes à des larmes sur le voile noir d'une dame en deuil…deuil d'une personne qui lui était chère…très chère…trop chère. Le genre de nuit l'où n'aperçoit pas le destin nous frapper en plein cœur. Celle-ci fut agitée pour Kyô, ces rêves ne le laissèrent tranquille. Une suite consécutive de souffles, de voix, de pleurs et de cris. Chaque fois qu'il réussissait à s'endormir, l'un de ses rêves le tirait de son sommeil. Pourquoi, se demandait-il ? Et à chaque fois il se réveillait en larmes et tremblant de toutes ses forces…il avait peur. Mais peur de quoi ?

Il décida d'aller prendre une douche froide, glaciale à la limite, question de bien le réveiller. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau froide s'éclaboussait sur son corps bien formé et bronzé. Les gouttelettes d'eau restaient agrippées dans ces cheveux oranges. Il s'en secoua la tête, rappelant un chat mouillé. Quand il sortit de la douche, il passa devant le miroir, et se dit :

-Kyô Bravo Kyô, cette nuit, tu as brisé le cœur de la personne à qui tu tenais le plus au monde, question de le protéger. Tu en es fier ? Vous auriez pu vous enfuire, tous les deux, vers un endroit inconnu où personne ne vous reconnaîtra, de cette façon vous auriez pu vivre heureux, pour toujours. Je ne suis qu'un sans cœur…mais je l'ai fait pour lui…est-ce que c'était vraiment la bonne chose à faire ? Je…non…

Et Kyô tomba , sur le plancher de la salle de bain, et s'endormit, des larmes se libérant de ses yeux pour se retrouver sur le carrelages frais. Il ne se réveilla que lorsque Shiguré vint le voir pour lui rappeler qu'il avait de l'école cette journée.

-Shiguré : Qu'as-tu fais dans ta douche pour que tu manque de force à ce point ? (avec un sourire de pervers fini)

-Kyô : AH ! ferme-la sale chien, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! (tout en se relevant)

-Shiguré : Non mais, tu sais que c'est normal à ton âge de se découvrir, son corps et soi-même…

-Kyô : Mais je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Et Shiguré fit un vol plané de la salle de bain jusqu'en bas des escaliers. (Joli coup Kyô ) Kyô parti s'habiller pour l'école et passa devant la chambre de Yuki, question de voir s'il était réveillé, mais aucun bruit n'émanait de se chambre. Donc notre chat descendit à la cuisine pour manger avant de partir pour une autre journée de torture mentale.

-Shiguré(Ayant retrouvé ses esprits) : Tu sais où est notre princesse…euh prince je veux dire ?

-Kyô(d'un ton préoccupé par l'absence de son cousin) : Non…ou est-il ?

-Shiguré : Il est peut-être dans son potager, je vais aller vérifier.

Kyô buvait dans à même la peinte de lait quand Shiguré rentra, accompagné d'un air apeuré, même le rouquin fut surpris qu'il en cracha sa gorgée sur le plancher. Le chien ne fit même pas attention à Kyô qui demandait ce qu'il y avait et se jeta sur le téléphone.

Shiguré (au téléphone) : Besoin… d'une ambulance… le plus vite… possible (reprenant son souffle) un jeune est inconscient dans ma cour.

Kyô se rua dehors par la fênetre, endroit le plus près pour sortir, et vu SON Yuki inconscient dans son potager totalement détruit. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais avait peur de le blesser, il se contenta plutôt de lui poser un baiser sur le front et de pleurer en silence à ses côtés. Il entendit la sirène d'une ambulance et s'enfuit en à pleines jambes dans la forêt.

Il courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers une destination qu'il ne savait pas lui-même. Il refusait de perdre son amour comme ça, il ne voulait que cela soit vrai. Kyô pleurait, comme jamais il n'avait pleuré, cela lui faisait mal, comme si une flèche venait de lui transpercer le cœur. « C'est pas possible » n'arrêtait-il de répéter. Il ne réfléchissait plus à contrôler sa course et trébucha dans une racine pour se retrouver par terre après un vol plané majestueux. Le sol était encore humide de la pluie d'hier, mais il se releva, lâchant un cri de désespoir « Noooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! » Et il reprit sa course. Ça ne se pouvait pas, Yuki s'était volontairement jeté du toit par sa faute, parce qu'il l'avait rejeté. D'après Kyô, s'était de SA propre faute. Il va perdre son amour parce qu'il voulait le protéger. Le chat ressenti une autre douleur à son cœur, comme un resserrement. Ça lui fit tellement mal qu'il s'en recroquevilla et pleura dans ses genoux. « Ce n'est pas possible…ce n'est pas possible…ce…n'est…pas…possible…CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! » Et il se releva et reprit sa course, vers il ne sait trop où, amis ce qu'il savait, était que son cœur et ses larmes établissaient son chemin.

Il essuya ses larmes et regarda autour de lui. Après une bonne demi-heure de course, il était devant un hôpital…son cœur avait de besoin de savoir ce qui allait advenir de son autre moitié : Yuki. Il reconnut l'automobile d'Hatori et entra dans l'hôpital, forteresse gardant le cœur de SON Yuki. Il n'eut besoin de demander son chemin pour la chambre de son cousin, il le savait, comme s'il l'appelait. Kyô grimpa des escaliers, traversa des couloirs, contourna des infirmiers et se rendit à LA chambre. Hatori, Shiguré, Tohru et Ayamé étaient déjà à son chevet. Ce dernier lui sauta dessus, dès son arrivée dans la chambre :

Ayamé (tout en larmes) : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait, ça ne t'a pas suffit de le frapper donc tu l'as jeté du toit ?

Kyô : Ferme-la ! Je ne lui ai rien fait ! (et à ce moment une larme quitta ses yeux pour rejoindre le sol) J'étais couché quand il est tombé ! Arrête de tout mettre sur sa faute !

Ayamé : Sale petit menteur, quand Akito apprendra que tu as fait souffrir son petit Yuki, il t'enfermera, une bonne fois pour toutes et l'on entendra plus jamais parler de toi !

Kyô : Je t'ai dit ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? (d'une rage infinie)

Hatori : Calme-toi Ayamé, il paraît sincère

Et le couturier fondit en larmes dans les bras du médecin qui regarda en l'air ne sachant plus quoi faire. Shiguré, lui, regardait par la fenêtre et Tohru était au chevet de Yuki. Le chien décida que le temps manquait et que les enfants devaient être à l'école. Il sortit tout le monde de la chambre, pour que Yuki se repose.

La journée d'école fut désastreuse, tout le fan club de Yuki s'inquiétait tandis que Kyô de Tohru ne suivirent aucun cours de la journée. Il n'avait hâte qu'au soir, durant lequel ils pourront voir le rat. La soirée ne fut guère mieux, Shiguré les interdit formellement d'aller à l'hôpital. Peu importe si cet empoté de chien voulait ou non, IL IRAIT VOIR YUKI.

Kyô venait juste de finir de souper qu'il se changea et sorti en courant de la maison, direction l'hôpital. Il prit le même chemin que le matin. Le rouquin voulait absolument savoir pourquoi Yuki avait tombé du toit, il voulait absolument le voir, il voulait absolument entendre sa voix. La chambre de son cousin était vide de visiteurs, heureusement. Il avança vers Yuki et lui dit :

Kyô : Yuki, je suis là maintenant. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il caressa ses cheveux même s'il savait que c'était interdit. Yuki, lui, avait les yeux fermé, mais au moins il respirait.. Le rat était perdu, perdu dans un labyrinthe de portes. Il courait, courait et courait, sans jamais s'arrêter. Dès qu'il ouvrait l'un de celle-ci, il tombait dans le vide pour se retrouver dans un autre labyrinthe. Le manège se répéta jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit la voix de Kyô celle-ci ramena sa conscience.

Kyô : Je suis tellement désolé…je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal… tout est de ma faute

Yuki (venant d'ouvrir ses yeux) : Ce… n'est… pas… de… ta… faute…Je t'aime …et je ne… veut… pas… te… perdre...

Yuki leva les doigts, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lever, il semblait paralysé. Kyô les prit et les embrassa. Le chat ne voulait plus perdre son amour, il l'avait gagné et l'avait perdu.

Kyô : Je t'aime Yuki

Kyô embrassa son cousin mais d'une délicatesse sans égal, il ne voulait en rien lui faire de mal. Yuki, tant qu'à lui, souffrait tellement depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Son corps lui faisait mal, ses os étaient brisés tandis que son cœur fut refermé par l'amour de Kyô. Il savait pleinement qu'il allait mourir dans quelques heures, mais ne voulait l'annoncer à son cousin. Yuki voulait plutôt vivre pleinement son dernier moment avec la personne qu'il aimait. Un infirmier arriva et lui ordonna de sortir étant donné que le temps des visites était terminé.

Yuki (chuchottant) : Adieu…mon…amour…

Le chat arriva à la maison et il faisait déjà nuit. Se disant qu'il manquait de sommeil, il alla se coucher. Kyô avait la conscience tranquille étant donné que son cousin était encore en vie, donc il s'endormit rapidement. Son sommeil fut paisible et reposé.

---

Le lendemain matin, Kyô se leva plus tard puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'école. Il ne prit le temps que de mettre un t-shirt avant de descendre les escaliers. Il entendit Shiguré parler au téléphone

Shiguré (d'une voix saccadée) : Quoi ?… Merci…de…ce…que…vous…avez…pu…faire

Et il raccrocha. Kyô fut pris d'une rage soudaine, une rage mélangée d'une tristesse et d'une douleur infinie. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire et ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai. Il courut vers l'hôpital, le plus vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Il traversa des rues et des intersections sans faire attention aux automobiles qui y étaient, il s'en foutait. Ces larmes et sa douleur le rendaient aveugles. Il arriva à la chambre de Yuki, mais celle-ci était vide. Elle ne comportait qu'un lit non-occupé. Kyô tomba à genoux, pleurant, comme jamais il n'avait pleuré auparavant. Une souffrance lui traversa l'estomac, son cœur le brûlait, ses larmes coulaient sur le plancher. L'heure qu'il resta à pleurer au pied du lit, lui sembla durer une éternité, ses sanglots étaient comparables à des lances qui le traversait tellement ils lui faiaient mal.

L'infirmier : Je suis désolé mon garçon…mais… il est parti…

Kyô (d'une rage désespérée) : NON ! Vous n'êtes pas désolé ! Vous vous en foutez même !

Kyô n'avait jamais autant eu le goût de retirer son bracelet pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, mais se calma. L'infirmier se retira, laissant le jeune rouquin pleurer en paix. Kyô ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant. Il avait perdu la personne à qui il tenant le plus au monde. Seule une solution était venue en lui et savait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

Le chat se rendit à la résidence des Somâ et il demanda à voir Akito. Le chat demendit à être enfermé sur-le-champ. Les larmes qu'il possédait dans les yeux fut la dernière chose que l'ont pu voir de lui, car il mourut, cloîtré, dans son endroit secret. Il mourut de faim, de soif, personne ne le savait. La seule personne qui pouvait vraiment savoir, al raison de sa mort, était lui-même, car il mourut de chagrin. Ces derniers mot furent : Je… t'aime… Yuki…

-----------

Et voila, c'est fini TT , J'sais pas si vous trouvez la fin triste, mais moi j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, mais j'ai tout de même de besoin de vos comms savoir si c'était une bonne fic

merci

Gunblader121

PS: si les comms me demandent une fin plus joyeuse, je pourrait p-e en écrire une aussi, ça ferait drôle, une fic à deux fins: une joyeuse et une triste...tk à vous de décider


	5. Chapitre supplémentaire

Comme je ne pouvait vous laisser sur une fin triste, j'ai crée un chapitre supplémentaire, c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez le lire. Je vous avertis, je ne garanti aucunement que cette fin est meilleure que la précédente, c'est à vous de juger. Elle est, disons...euh...spéciale et étrange. Par contre vous pouvez décider de garder juste le ch4 comme fin définitive, mais bon.

en passant, l'histoire de ce chapitre se déroule quelque peu après celle du ch4

Bonne lecture

------

(POV Kyô) (les italiques sont des voix que Kyô entend)

Un brouillard, un nuage dense à couper au couteau. Je ne peux voir au travers …_Pourquoi t'attire-t-il autant…_Où suis-je rendu, je ne me rappelle pourtant pas…_Ces cheveux argentés, son sourire radieux…_être venu en cet endroit. Je ne me rappelle de rien, simplement qu'un mal de tête…_ Ses yeux d'améthystes…son teint pâle…_Une douleur, un pincement au cœur, un ouragan dans ma tête…_ Tu ne voulais que le vaincre, le battre : gagner contre lui…_J'ai peur, pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je ressentir cette peur, moi, étant assis dans ce brouillard, personne pour me tourmenter…_ Tourmenté, tu étais tourmenté…ton cœur te tourmentait…_Je ne me souviens que de quelques bribes de conversation, que de quelques mots, que de quelques émotions…_Je…t'aime…Kyô…_ Oui, je me rappelle, Kyô, c'est mon nom. _Je…t'aime…Kyô…_ Mais, où suis-je maintenant rendu. D'où vient tout ce brouillard si dense. La seule chose que je pourrais distinguer autour de moi, reste ces arbres, sombres, les branches descendantes.

_Tu le regardais, l'admirais pour tout ce qu'il était…_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal? _Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de toi…et dormait. Il avait l'air si joyeux d'être là, il ne voulait pas en laisser paraître mais tu le savais… _Au plus loin que j'essaie de me rappeler, une seule chose me revient en tête… _Mais quand même, il pleurait. Tu ne voulais qu'il soit triste, tu ne voulais qu'il souffre car tu appréciais sa présence à tes côtés. Tu adorais son odeur, la chaleur qui émanait de lui t'apaisait… _Une seule personne plutôt, une personne à qui je tenais. Pourquoi ne puis-je mettre un nom sur cette image ?… _Pour qu'il cesse de pleurer, de souffrir, tu t'approcha de lui.tu le retourna et l'embrassa... _Ce souvenir me fait tellement de bien, pourtant il élimine ma souffrance…_Il te dit soudainement qu'il t'aime et qu'il veut rester à ses côtés…_

J'avais peur de le perdre. Pourquoi ? _Une certaine personne aussi l'appréciait autant que toi, et lui non plus ne voulait pas le perdre… _Je me souviens, tout ce bonheur qu'il me donnait, tout cette amour qu'il avait pour moi… _Un autre moment, vous étiez sur le toit, il avait froid, il grelottait…tu l'as pris par la taille pour le réchauffer et tu lui susurra _« _J'ai peur de te perdre » à son oreille_. Oui, je l'aimais plus que tout, je savais que je ne pouvait plus me passer de lui, mais…_Tu avais si peur de le perdre que tu l'éloigna, ce qui lui déchira le cœur…_Quel était son nom, comment il s'appelait ?… _Tu le laissa pleurer seul, tu le laissa souffrir, en silence, seul…_Oui…mais, ce n'était… que… pour son bien… _Son bien ! Tu n'avais peur que pour toi, que pour ta propre peau…et tu le perdis pour cela…_ Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! (kyô cria de toute ces forces, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales) …Je l'aimais…je ne voulais…que son…propre bien…_ Il glissa du toit et fit une chute avant de briser la colonne vertébrale… par TA faute…_ Arrêtez…arrêtez…ARRÊTEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…je n'en peux plus…je l'aime c'est vrai, je ne voulais…que le protéger… Son nom…comment il s'appelait… quel était son nom ?_ Tu ne te rappelle pas… tu ne te souvient même pas du nom de ta deuxième moitié ? Comment peut-tu prétendre l'aimer ?_

Je me rappelle maintenant…une solitude…une noirceur infinie…rien à manger…rien à boire. La seule forme d'eau que je pus apercevoir fut mes larmes, ces souvenirs qui me faisaient tant souffrir. Les ténèbres m'enveloppant, son visage était la seule image que mes yeux voyaient…Yuki ! Ça y est, je me souviens maintenant ! Son nom, Yuki…Je dois le retrouver…

(fin POV Kyô, mais les voix en italique persistent toujours )

Kyô se leva, il regarda autour de lui, la forêt dans laquelle il se retrouvait était maintenant dépourvue de brouillard, tel si cet endroit réagissait en fonctions de ses souvenirs. Le rouquin, marcha, tomba, mais se releva à chaque fois. Il était déterminer à retrouver ce Yuki. Il dut marcher pendant des jours sans même apercevoir l'ombre d'une forme humaine. _Tu souhaites le retrouver mais tu ne sais même pas où enligner tes recherches…Retrouve où se sont formées tes pistes et tu sauras. _Où peut-il bien être? Que fait-il ? A-t-il changé ? Il devait le retrouver quoi qu'il en soit. _Une bagarre…coups de poing, coups de pieds… tu perdais à chaque coup…_Pourquoi je devais le surpasser, je ne me souviens que de ne plus vouloir être meilleur que lui, car je l'aimais…j'aimais ce qu'il était, la patience qu'il possédait.

Kyô vit une forme humaine se matérialiser devant ces yeux, celle qui démarra une course. Le chat fut surpris et voulut le suivre, étant la seule personne qu'il avait entrevue depuis quelques jours. Il dut le suivre pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de se retrouver face à une maison. Son ombre avait disparu, il regarda tout autour de lui…disparu. _Vous étiez sur le toit, regardant les étoiles à deux…apeurés de ce qui allait arriver par la suite. _Kyô regarda sur le toit et vit la forme de jeune homme sur le toit recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le chat regarda autour de lui et, à son plus grand étonnement, apparu sur le toit. Il se pencha sur le jeune aux cheveux argentés qui semblait pleurer.

Kyô : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

: Pourquoi es-tu revenu Kyô (la forme de Yuki était maintenant complète, il n'était plus sous une forme d'ombre)

Kyô : Revenu ? Où suis-je rendu plutôt ?

: Ben voyons Kyô ! Tu es chez Shiguré, sur le toit de sa maison

Il commença à pleuvoir, des gouttelettes d'eau glaciales lui traversa le corps… cette pluie eut un effet magique sur le chat, elle lui redonna tous ses souvenirs, comme celui d'avoir embrassé Yuki, avec qui il vivait dans la maison de Shiguré, quand il dormait à ses côtés. Il se souvint aussi de la soirée sur le toit, de Yuki à l'hôpital, de sa dernière rencontre avec lui. Il se rappela de la douleur qu'il ressenti quand Yuki l'avait quitté…ce jeune homme devant lui…Yuki ?…Oui il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus, c'était bien lui. Kyô se souvint d'être aller voir Akito pour demander son propre enfermement, car il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre, sans son amour…il se souvint d'être disparru du monde dans lequel il vivait. Mais pourquoi était-il sur ce toit présentement ?

Kyô : pardonne-moi, yuki

Il se tenait debout derrière Yuki qui était toujours dissimulé dans ses genoux. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'améthystes se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Kyô, celui-ci le prit. Ils durent rester au moins une heure chacun dans les bras de l'autre, puis ils s'embrassèrent, la pluie de les intimidant plus. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi bien de leurs « vies » respectives. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Kyô se rappela de la souffrance qu'il avait vécu face au départ de Yuki…pourquoi était-il vivant, devant ces yeux ?

Yuki : Ici, le temps n'avance plus, les gens n'existent plus, nous sommes seuls, et le seront pour toujours. Plus personne ne pourra t'arracher à moi.

Kyô : Je t'adore, je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé

Yuki glissa, (impression de déjà vu ? ) car la pluie avait rendu le toit plutôt dangereux et glissant. À ce moment, Kyô vu la scène du rat tombant et atterrissant dans le potager. Il crut même entendre les bruits de ses os qui s'était brisés. Ne voulant qu'une telle scène se répète pour devoir de nouveau perdre son amour, il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe, tout simplement. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis dit « pour toujours » dans le creux de l'oreille de son amant, car il avait compris qu'ils étaient morts, tous les deux. Il avait aussi compris qu'il vivrait comme il le voulait, en compagnie de celui qu'il aimait, sans se faire déranger, pour l'éternité.

Kyô : je ne te quitterai plus jamais…je te le promets

Et Kyô scella cette promesse d'un simple baiser

-------

J'aimerais savoir si vous avez apprécié, connaître vos impressions sur ce chapitre qui est la fin définitive de ma fic.

Avouez qu'ils sont tout chou ensemble...je me demande quel couple je choisirai pour ma prochaine fic :)

merci pour vos comms

Gunblader121


End file.
